The Boss
by crashspike22
Summary: Peyton was just trying to help Brooke open a new store. She thought it would be fun. But after Brooke goes a little too far, it is time for Peyton to put her back in her place. It is time for Brooke Davis to meet The Boss. Written off of a prompt from xFauxdilocksx. AU Breyton smut! Rated M. Hope you like it!


_**Author's notes: This another one-shot for my good friend, xFauxdilocksx. She has a new Breyton one-shot on her page right now called 'I hope he buys you Flowers'. You should give it a read when you finish here. Anyway enjoy my first official Breyton fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**_

* * *

**The Boss.**

"PEYTON!"

Peyton Sawyer was having a bad day. Originally she thought this would be fun. Helping her girlfriend, Brooke Davis, open a new Clothes Over Bros. store. They could get out of town for a few days and she would get to see her baby in action.

But, of course, the trip had turned into nightmare. Well a nightmare for her anyway. Originally, Millicent was supposed to meet them at the new store and help Brooke with the logistics of the opening. But she came down with a case of the flu, leaving Brooke without an assistant.

"PEYTON!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and headed to the back where the manager's office was located. The store was almost complete. The paint had dried and all of the decorations were up. The racks were in place and the mannequins were set up. The only thing that was missing was the inventory.

The record producer stood in the doorway of office. Brooke was currently stomping back and forth through the room, tossing papers left and right as she continued yelling into her cell phone.

"…was supposed to be here today, Victoria! ...I can't open the store without any inventory! …No. No I sent the order in the day I got here!"

Of the course of 3 days, Brooke had grown bossier and bossier. At first, Peyton thought it was sexy to her girl bossing around construction workers twice her size and yelling at Victoria every couple minutes. Then she started bossing her around. And not in a sexy way either.

"PEYTON SAWYER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Dude, standing right behind you." Peyton said calmly.

"Oh. Did you send the paper to the home office in New York? For the inventory?" Brooke asked.

"No because you didn't ask me to do that." Peyton said.

"Yes I did! I remember I sent you a text message." Brooke said.

Peyton pulled her phone out and scrolled through the messages.

"Nope."

"Damn it Peyton, yes I did! I swear you have done nothing right since you got here." Brooke said as she looked through her phone.

"Excuse me?" Peyton stop leaning in the doorway and crossed her arms.

"I didn't ask for you to come with me! I just wanted to finish this and come home! God…"

"Wow." Peyton said.

Brooke stopped pacing and looked at her girlfriend.

"Oh. Oh no. Peyton, baby I didn't mean that. It's just I am under a lot of pressure and Victoria has been up my ass…" Brooke started to say but Peyton just raised her hand.

"I get that, Brooke. But you have been ordering me around for three days and now you are saying that you didn't want me here? I came with you because I thought you needed my help. But if all you needed was a punching bag…" Peyton said.

"That's not true! I was caught up in the moment and I didn't mean it! Let me make it up to you. Okay? We can do anything you want." Brooke pleaded.

Peyton thought about staying mad. After all Brooke had definitely pissed her off. Then she suddenly had an idea. In fact it was the best idea ever. She knew exactly how to get even with Brooke and how she could have some fun in the process.

"Fine. I need you do three things. First, you meet me back here at 8pm." Peyton said.

"Okay I can do that. What are the other two things?" Brooke asked.

"Second, I need you to get dress like you are going to a board meeting. Something that says you are in charge and you aren't to be messed with." Peyton smiled.

"Umm okay. That's a little weird but anything to make you happy. What's the last thing?" Brooke asked.

"The third thing is that when you get here, you have to play along. No matter what." Peyton said.

"Okay. So are you still mad?" Brooke asked.

"We'll see after tonight." Peyton turned around and left the office.

She had some shopping to do.

* * *

Brooke unlocked the door to the store and came inside. She made sure the door was locked behind her and made her towards the back room. The fashion mogul had done exactly what her girlfriend asked. She was wearing a very light purple, almost Lilac, tight dress, with a black blazer over it. Her black high heels clicked as she walked through the store.

She opened the door and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

Peyton was sitting at her desk with feet on the desk reading the business section of the newspaper. Her beautifully tan legs were on display and they looked better than ever. On her feet were a rather expensive looking pair of black high heels with these little black straps. She was wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses. Brooke had never seen Peyton wear glasses before. It was an amazing sight to see.

Her white dress shirt was slightly oversized. Peyton didn't bother buttoning the top three buttons so her breasts were showing just enough. Plus she was wearing this ridiculously short black skirt. And lastly she had on a silk red tie that loosely hung around her neck. Brooke had never felt like this before. She was so horny. Just seeing what Peyton was wearing had sent her mind into override. She wanted to throw Peyton down on the desk and fuck her silly. But it was Peyton's show.

"Ms. Davis?" Peyton asked looking up from her paper.

Brooke couldn't stop staring she was sure that Peyton had said something.

"Ms. Davis?" Peyton said again.

"Wow…Peyton…" Brooke mumbled.

"Excuse me? I don't remember telling you my first name." Peyton said in a professional tone.

Brooke had to remind herself of Peyton's rules. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I'm sorry. Let's start over. My name is Brooke Davis and I am the CEO of Clothes Over Bros. And who are you?" Brooke asked confidently.

"Right now? I am the Boss." Peyton said with a smile.

"Really now?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It was brought to my attention that you have been treating your wonderful girlfriend like a slave. And then you have nerve to say that you didn't even want her help. Is that correct?" Peyton said as she got up from her seat.

"Ahem. I admit that I was a little bossy but…" Brooke started to say.

"Your answers don't matter. I am not here to listen to your excuses. I am here to show what happens when you piss Peyton off." Peyton walked towards Brooke slowly. Brooke started backing up slowly until her back was quite literally against the wall.

"W-what happens when I piss off Peyton?" Brooke asked. Seeing Peyton act this way was just adding to the magic of this moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You get to meet the Boss." Peyton whispered in her ear.

"Now take that blazer off." Peyton ordered as she took a few steps back.

"Okay…" Brooke pulled the blazer off and tossed it on the desk.

"I must say I love this outfit. I bet when you walk into the boardroom, everyone freezes and gets all quiet. I mean look at you. You definitely dress the part." Peyton slowly walked around her. Brooke was so turned on that she was actually trembling.

"I bet you get off on it…admit it." Peyton said.

"I do…" Brooke admitted. She blushed immediately.

"So it makes you feel powerful? Right?" Peyton stopped circling her and stood in front of her. She started pulling her skirt slowly. Brooke's eyes locked on that skirt. Watching as slowly, Peyton revealed that she wasn't wearing any panties. Brooke gasped.

"Yeah…" Brooke moaned.

"Well, I have power too. I have the power to make Brooke Davis, the CEO of Clothes Over Bros, get down on her knees." Peyton stuck her index finger in her mouth and pulled it out slow. Then she brought her finger down and rubbed her clit with it. She dipped her finger inside of her center. Getting it nice and wet before pulling it out and holding it up in front of Brooke's face.

"Taste me and get down on your knees, Ms. Davis." Peyton purred.

Brooke took Peyton's finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Peyton slowly pulled her finger out and then the fashion mogul slowly dropped down on her knees. She started to bring her face closer to Peyton's pussy but she was stopped when her girlfriend grabbed her by the hair. Peyton pulled on her hair making Brooke's face tilt up towards her.

"Does the CEO want to taste my pussy?" Peyton asked.

"God yes…" Brooke whimpered.

"Then answer me correctly…" Peyton ordered.

"Please can I taste your pussy?" Brooke asked.

Peyton didn't answer her. She held the back of Brooke's head and moved her towards her wet pussy.

"That's it…make me happy…uhh…" Peyton groaned.

Brooke had started licking Peyton immediately. She couldn't help herself. Peyton tasted so good. She slid her tongue all over her. Tasting every inch of her core. Just as she was getting into it, Peyton pulled her head back and looked into her eyes.

"I think this would work better if you got on the desk. In fact, bend over on it..." Peyton said.

"Peyton…please…I…" Brooke tried to speak but Peyton gave her hair another tug.

"Who is in charge here?" Peyton asked.

"Y-you are…" Brooke said.

"Now stand up and bend over the desk. It's time for the CEO to take her punishment." Peyton said.

Brooke nodded. She got up from the floor and bent over the desk.

"Pull your dress up and let me see that cute little ass of yours." Peyton growled.

Brooke grabbed the bottom of her dress. She pulled it up until her pert backside was showing. Peyton walked up behind her.

"Damn, Miss CEO, you have an amazing ass. I can only imagine how many of those construction workers were looking at this today. Why I bet you get hit on all the time." Peyton said.

"Maybe…" Brooke said.

"The funny thing is that no matter how much they lust after you, they could never have you. You are mine. And now I am going to punish you. Because I can and you deserve it. Don't you deserve it, Brooke?" Peyton brought her hand back and gave Brooke a sharp smack across her ass.

"AH! Yes! I do…" Brooke gasped. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Having Peyton dominate her like this was incredible. Peyton smacked her again in the same spot. It stung a bit but in a really good.

"Are you going to treat Peyton like servant again?" Peyton asked as slapped her again.

Brooke's knees felt weak after that last shot. Why did this feel so good?

"No…she is the Boss…uhh…she is the Boss…" Brooke gasped. However Peyton didn't say anything. The CEO was about to look over her shoulder when she felt Peyton's two fingers enter her. Brooke gripped the edge of the desk so tightly that she thought it might splinter.

"You did such a good job taking your punishment. Now I am going to fuck you nice and hard. I am going to make you cum all over my hand." Peyton said.

The words barely registered with Brooke. She was in another world. The Boss's fingers were driving in and out of her. It felt so good that she was sure that her eyes were crossed.

"Fuck!" Brooke managed to groan once Peyton's fingers found that magic spot.

"That's my powerful CEO. You might be in charge of a big company but I am in charge you. Nobody else can make you feel this way. I can feel your pussy clenching around my fingers, Brooke. Cum for me…" Peyton said as she pushed her fingers just a little bit further. And that was all it took.

"Oh fucking fuck…" Brooke slammed her closed fist on the table as her orgasm tore through her. Even though she had only had the one orgasm, Brooke felt like she had been thoroughly fucked. However, she knew it wasn't over. She got up off the desk and pulled the office chair over to where Peyton was standing.

"Did you like that?" Peyton asked sounding very pleased with herself.

"Take off the skirt and sit in the fuckin' chair…" Brooke said.

Peyton smiled as she pulled her short skirt down her long legs until it was at her feet. She stepped out of the skirt and down in the chair. Brooke dropped to her knees again. She brought her face up to Peyton's pussy.

"Fuck Brooke please…" Peyton grabbed the back of Brooke's head and pressed her face into her pussy.

Brooke didn't resist at all. She dove right in and started licking and sucking at her clit. While she did that she slid two fingers inside of her soaked center. Brooke was being relentless. She was pounding in her fingers in and out of Peyton's pussy. Making sure she felt each and every stroke of her fingers. Brooke stopped sucking on her clit just long enough to ask Peyton a question.

"Am I doing a good job, Boss?" Brooke asked and went back to work. She knew the answer already.

"Fuck yes! God…suck that clit…fuck my pussy…uhhh…make me feel it…" Peyton's hips were bucking wildly. So wildly that Brooke had to use her free hand to keep her still as she fucked her.

Peyton was clearly more worked up than usual. In fact, Brooke knew that if she kept going like this, she could get her girlfriend to do something special. Brooke locked her lips onto Peyton's engorged bud. She kept sucking on it and occasionally lashing it with tongue.

"Ooohhh shitt…Brooke…baby that's the shit…" Peyton moaned.

Brooke knew she was on the right track. She gotten Peyton excited enough so she could slip another finger inside of her but she didn't need to. Her index and middle finger could get the job done. Peyton was just moaning and pleading for Brooke to make her cum.

She pushed her fingers inside of Peyton as far she get them and curled them a little bit. The tips of Brooke's fingers had found that magic place. Brooke smiled to herself and wiggle her fingers just a little.

And just like that, Peyton was done.

"GOD! FUCK ME! Brooke! Brooke, I think…ohmigawd…" Peyton shouted.

Brooke took her fingers out of Peyton's core and started rubbing her clit. Back and forth. Up and down. Round and round. Until Peyton's body arched up toward the ceiling. Then she let out a loud UHH and river of warm liquid came flying out of her center. It splashed onto Brooke's neck, chin and surprisingly on the front of her dress.

Peyton was just a quivering mess in the office chair. She fucked senseless.

"Br…fuck…I…I…jeez…" Peyton tried to get up but it was rather pointless. She was going to be useless for the next 15 minutes. Brooke stood up from the floor and wiped her mouth.

"Who's the fucking boss now?" Brooke smirked.

**The End.**


End file.
